Strange Things Happen
by madsheen99
Summary: Aleister's mother promised her an angel before she passed. Now she has but a caretaker. Her hopes for the angel have disappeared but strange things happen. This mysterious person is yet to arrive. Or is it already here? (SebastianxOC)


**Hello readers! You make the world go round and really know how to make me feel all warm and fuzzy, you know that? Well, I am starting this new fanfiction for Kuroshitsuji. :) I will indeed continue my other story ("Keys of Black and White") no matter what. I was stupid for even considering putting it to a halt. I think you all had the influence that curved my decision though! So I thank you very much for that! I'm creating this new fandom in honor of a certain reviewer and for the heck of it. You know who you are and if you're reading this, I really hope that you like it better. I tried my hardest and put a little more thought into it. It may not seem like it at first (considering Ciel is a demon now and all) but later on you'll understand later on in the story. ^.^**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you all enjoy it! *virtual hugs*Now Sebastian could you do the honors?**

**Sebastian: Madsheen99 does not own Kuroshitsuji. If she did then I would be cleaning up her every mess and disaster. She may just be worse than the young master. Not the 3 imbeciles though. No one could even compete with those hopeless creatures. **

**Me: Well that was a bit rude, even for you Sebastian. -3- **

**Anyways, read on children!**

* * *

_London bridge is falling down_

Salty, lukewarm tears cascaded down my cheeks. One after the other the hit the solid wood floor.

_Falling down_

"Mama." I croaked hoarsely.

_Falling down_

"I'll be fine Als. Heaven is a great place you know. When I'm gone, I'll plead with God." she paused to breath in heavily. "He will send an angel down for you alright? I promise."

_London bridge is falling down_

My mother was dying. The Leukemia had spread out across her once healthy body and there was nothing we could do to stop it. I was only eleven. What could a child possibly do to cure the deadly sickness?

_My fair lady_

I nodded my head once her eyes were closed permanently.

**** **Present** **Day** ****

The six year anniversary was drawing closer and closer. Now only five days away until the day of recognition for my mothers passing. For years I sat alone in my room. I didn't talk in school. I sat in mute. No one bothered talking to me. They left me in my own little world of sadness. I was abandoned to drown in tears on my own. That was how I liked it.

No one was closer to me than my mother was. No one. Not even our care taker who watched over me ever since I was little. My father died in a car crash when I was three. I never really knew him that well. The man worked more than half of the time and slept the other half. Even so, mama acted as if he were God himself. Every night she gave him a big kiss on his cheek and would thank him for no reason at all. My mama was so kind to everyone. Everyday she treated like her last. Never once did she complain about the gossipy neighbors across the street or the slow, chatty employees in the check out lines. I think that my mama had the biggest, brightest smile in the world. On a bad day, mama would always make it better by smiling and giving me a big warm hug. She was my idol.

Not anymore though. She left me. Let's face it. I lost the most important person in my life. By ninth grade, the tears stopped coming and the sadness that filled me packed up and left me too. I gave up on the angel that my mother promised me. It was a childish dream anyways.

Mr. Sanders started taking role call.

"Is Aleister here?" he asked, bored eyes scanning the room.

A boy seated a couple places away from me spoke up.

"She's here!" Levi I think his name was? I threw him a glance of appreciation, to which he smiled sadly back at me.

Tearing my eyes away from his depressed gaze, I stared intently at the creamy surfaced desk in front of me. It's once smooth, shiny finish was etched in pen and pencil. Careless writing marks were sprawled across the top. Purity never lasts. Even this simple piece of furnishing has become tainted and ruined by human society. What a sad cruel world this is.

I fumbled with the over-sized blue diamond on my finger. This ring was a reminder of my past. It had been passed down from my father's father to my mother once they both died. And now it's mine. Generations of my ancestors have seen this ring. Apparently the gem is cursed and brings bad fortune to those who possess it. I don't believe in superstitions as I used to though. The tragedies of my family are but sad coincidences.

Time passed. Teachers spoke. Peers acted as immature as ever. I walked slowly out of the room as the last bell echoed through the two story building. My caretaker was awaiting me once I arrived in front of the school doors.

'As always, he's early.' I thought. I was pleased for sure but I still held my classic pokerface.

"Good day Aleister. How was school?" he smiled as he opened the passenger seat door to the silver neon.

I could see the scowl behind his emotionless face once I did not respond. Why doesn't he just quit? I can fend for myself. I don't have a lot to lose do I? I climbed into the car in silence. Once the door closed and the the caretaker placed himself in the drivers seat, I opened my mouth.

"It was nothing special."

This seemed to shock the man.

"You're beautiful voice has finally decided to come out of hiding Aleister?" he asked with a gilded smile.

"Why of course. It isn't as if I will never speak again. That wouldn't help my future at all now would it?"

"Ah my lady you're wisdom astonishes me as always."

My lady? That was out of no where now wasn't it? All in all though, it felt... right in a way. The rest of the ride was deadly silent, with the exception of the roaring engine.

* * *

"Aleister, shall I prepare your evening tea?" the taller man walked into my study. Currently, I was playing a game of chess. Myself versus I.

"Is it that late already?" My reply was full of boredom.

"Well as the saying goes, time flies when having fun. Isn't that right my lady?"

There it is again. "Please. I would hardly call this having fun. I'm just passing the time."

"I see." he paused. "About the tea-"

"Earl Grey would be very nice, thank you." Rolling the black pawn between my index finger and thumb.

"I shall see too it then my lady." He bowed and strode away from the gloomy aura filled room.

"Strange things happen."

The pawn fell the floor with a clank.

* * *

Hours later I was clothed in my pajamas and ready for sleep to over take me.

"Goodnight my lady." the caretaker sighed and pressed a warm kiss to my forehead.

His fingers pressed to the switch of the light.

"Strange things happen Sebastian."

His beady eyes appeared to glow for the slightest amount of time.

"Indeed my lady."

* * *

**Oh snap. Sebby be sneaking into your windows and taking care of orphans... :D Well I hope you enjoyed it. Aleister is very dreary huh? Poor poor child. If you weren't my character I would be comforting you with piano, poetry and my delicious baking. Sadly though, you are mine and it is my job to make your life suck. Now go to your corner and suffer. Wow I'm cruel. Not as cruel as certain people (my buddy Luke ^.^ his jokes are so mean... not racist or anything but mean). Haha. **

**Again, I wish you found this to your liking! Until next time...**

**-Madsheen99 :)**


End file.
